


Just a Pearl

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Voyeurism, gems with dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut, a lot of smut. Mostly size kink. Chapter 1 Yellow Pearl and Jasper.  Chapter 2, Jasper and Yellow Diamond. </p><p>"The Pearl sat astride Jasper's striped thick thighs and belly, facing outwards for the onlookers to see her. Jasper wished she could see her face. The noises Pearl made, though, were delightful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Pearl

The Pearl squirmed on Jasper's dick. Her back was arching and her thin shoulder muscles twisting to and fro and contorting to reach for something, anything, to hold onto. Jasper just held onto her by the hips, her huge hands wrapping almost all the way around the Pearl's lithe form, and pulled her upwards, the slick hot walls clenching and fluttering about Jasper as flesh slid along flesh. 

It was Yellow's Diamond's Pearl no less that Jasper was fucking. The Pearl's arms went out again and then clenched back to her as though to hold herself together. The surrounding audience of Yellow Diamond's court seemed to be enjoying the show too; the gems all sitting or standing about with some draped on chairs alone, or in groups. But Jasper couldn't focus on what they were doing.

She pulled the Pearl back down. 

Occasionally Yellow Diamond would gather her court in peace time for some entertainment such as this. A well ranked gem would be granted the privilege of physical intimacy with another gem not of their type- not chosen by either participant but an honour to be told what to do and to let the other gems enjoy a little performance. Pearl's were the norm when no-one else was to spare- it was what they were for- but for Jasper this was a rare sanctioned act. And the Pearl! The Pearl was so petite, so responsive and so close to Yellow Diamond- such an honour!

The Pearl sat astride Jasper's striped thick thighs and belly, facing outwards for the onlookers to see her, fat with Jasper's dick and such a pretty flushed pale yellow. Jasper wished she could see her face. The noises Pearl made, though, were delightful. With each thrust into her tight wet heat, the Pearl would whimper and gasp. When Jasper withdrew she'd sigh and snatch at her breath as though she was drowning. 

The gems about them shifted constantly. Not permitted to touch each other it was a restless mass; some touched themselves, others watched and joked as they were above this base display and wouldn't be crawling back to their quarters and frantically wishing for this privilege themselves while they rubbed against whatever they could find. 

Yellow Diamond herself sat back in on the dais, shrouded from sight. 

This particular Pearl was usually so mouthy some of the onlookers took delight in taunting her in her silenced state. Lewd jeers an suggestions sometimes spluttered out of one corner of the room or the other- "Fuck her till she screams!" "Stick your hand up her ass!" But they were usually squashed down by more embarrassed gems. 

Till now Jasper had concentrated on fucking the Pearl. 

Yet, the audience began to register and she sat up, the Pearl speared on her cock. A gem distantly giggled. 

Jasper stretched, puffing her impressive chest out, the Pearl whimpering and wriggling, a hand on her shoulder holding her down. Jasper ran the other hand down Pearl's belly, tracing the soft outline of her cock swelling the soft flesh. 

A low voiced gem yelled something appreciatively in the back.

Jasper missed what exactly was said as at that point she decided to draw the Pearl off her cock, and toss her to the floor while getting up to kneel behind her. Jasper grabbed the tiny bony hips, already bruised by heavy clumsy fingers, and took a moment to knead her thumbs into the soft tiny buttocks in front of her. 

(Another whistle.) 

As she barrelled back into the Pearl's tight heat a few gems cheered and whooped, and Jasper high on arousal and the adrenaline of the performance thrust savagely into Yellow's Pearl, filling her again to the hilt, then drawing back and slamming in again. The Pearl screamed wordlessly. The tiny hands grasped at the floor, and Jasper whined as the Pearl fluttered and clenched around her. 

Jasper was fighting a loosing battle to a broiling orgasm in her lower belly. She didn't even notice as the Pearl tried to reach back to push Jasper's hands off her hips where in her ecstasy her claws had begun to puncture into the Pearl's skin, drawing gold-brown blood, and that the Pearl's scream was vocalised now and one of true pain. 

Jasper whined, keening, as the eyes of innumerable gems revelled with her. She curled in towards the Pearl, the orgasm threatening now to grasp her whole form like only her best ones did.

She drew out, soft hot wet lips brushing the tip of her cock as she stuttered to push in again, into heat and softness and-

There was air and cold wind and she was falling forwards.

She skidding on slick tiles splattered with gold liquid and other fluids, her tender cock jarring painfully on the hard floor, bare to the air. 

It was a miracle (any the result of many rotations of training) that she caught the Pearl's gem before it hit the floor. 

Jasper shook her head. Closed her eyes. 

The hall had gone silent, so silent she could hear her own jagged, ridiculous breathing. 

A shadow loomed above her. 

She opened her hand, squinting, still lying where she'd fallen, the Pearl pristine and round in her hand. She saw now that it was dripping with the Pearl's projection's blood. It was under her nails and a rivulet ran down her index finger to pool under the pale yellow gem nestled in her palm. 

A large yellow hand bent to her to pick the Pearl up between finger and thumb. It was removed from her sight. 

Someone muttered. 

Then- "Yes, my diamond."

Who was that? 

Jasper couldn't lift her head. 

Something had paralysed her there on the floor. 

Then, the same yellow hand gripped her mane wrenching her head back and her face into the light. For a second she though her gem was about to be smashed, ridiculously- it was just a Pearl and she would be fine-! And then Jasper was lifted bodily by the hair. 

Yellow Diamond's eyes were huge and furious.

"That. Was my Pearl."

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two is a WIP and will be even more dubious I'm so sorry. Find me on tumblr at http://gemsdestabilize.tumblr.com to yell at me.


End file.
